December 19
by Rowan Rose
Summary: "We're co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me i don't know how to act around you now"


December 19: "We're co workers who hate each other but you had too much to drink at the staff christmas party and admitted your love for me i don't know how to act around you now"

* * *

Bucky had never been an awkward person. He knew who he was and how other people saw him. For the most part, people liked him and if they didn't, Bucky usually knew and handled it appropriately. One of these individuals that hated him was Steven G. Rogers. They had worked together for two years now and they had hated each other since day one when Bucky had walked into the office and assumed that the scrawny man was an intern and asked for a coffee. Bucky had tried to apologize, but the damage had been done and their mutual hatred sealed.

All this changed during their annual Christmas party. Near the end of the evening, Steve had defiantly had too much to drink and had turned his tiny rage on Bucky. He started yelling about how annoying he was and how Steve wished someone would just punch him in his smug little mouth and then he said something that had made Bucky's heart jump in is chest.

"You are so annoying. I can't believe I fell in love with you of all people."

After that he had promptly vomited all over Bucky's best shoes. Bucky, even in his stunned state, had the decency to lead Steve to the bathroom to clean him up and then put him in a cab home. All the while Bucky's mind had been racing, thinking about the implications of what Steve had said. Steve was in love with him. He was in love with Bucky and apparently had been for a while. Sure, Bucky had always been attracted to Steve, it was hard not to be, he was adorable, but love? Sure Steve was kind and funny and as smart as a whip, but Bucky hated him and Steve hated Bucky, except apparently not.

Bucky had mulled over this for the whole weekend and was slightly nervous when Monday rolled around and he went into work. His heart started racing when he first saw Steve and he braced himself for awkward apologies or excuses. He was shocked when Steve greeted him with his usual, "Morning, Jerk.", without even looking up from his phone.

Bucky immediately shot back, "You too, Punk." Before he focused his eyes on his computer in front of him. Their calling each other names had started out malicious, but now that Bucky was listening more closely, he realized that now it seemed endearing somehow. Then Bucky's mind settled on the other issue. Did Steve not remember what he had said or was he deliberately pretending to forget?

For the rest of the day, Bucky paid special attention to Steve, watching the way he interacted with everyone else and comparing it with their own interactions. Steve was sweet as a peach to everyone else around him, but with Bucky, it was all harsh words and insults. Now that Bucky was looking, he could tell that what on the surface looked like malice, was actually an effectively hidden affectionate teasing.

This new discovery changed the way Bucky looked at Steve.

By the end of the day, Bucky was done observing and decided to confront Steve directly. He ended up getting him alone in the elevator and so he stopped it and turned to look at Steve.

"You love me." He said.

Steve's face flushed a brilliant shade of red before he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bucky. "What makes you say that?" He asked with an obviously false confidence.

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "So you don't remember." He said.

"Remember what?" Steve demanded.

Bucky smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Steve's glare intensified. "Tell me now."

Bucky gave him a patronizing look. "Now what's the magic word?"

"Please." Steve growled out.

"There you go!" Bucky said. "Okay, I'll tell you what you were apparently too drunk to remember." Bucky watched the blood drain from Steve's face as realization dawned before he continued. "At the Christmas party, you had a little too much to drink and decided to give me a piece of mind. You were really tearing into me. I was honesty shocked when I heard you say it."

"You can stop now." Steve interrupted. "I get it, I made a fool of myself." His face was flaming red again and instead go glaring at Bucky, he was looking at the floor. "Can I go now."

Bucky felt his heart jump in his chest and before he could stop himself, he had reached out and grabbed Steve's face in his hands and lifted it up so that they were looking each other in the eyes.

"Not so hasty." Bucky said. "I haven't kissed you yet."

Bucky could hear Steve's sharp intake of breath. "Don't tease me." He whispered. "Not now."

"I'm completely serious." Bucky whispered back. He stood still for a second before he tentatively dropped his lips to Steve's.

* * *

Part of a 25 part Christmas AU series.


End file.
